1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support apparatus intended primarily, although perhaps not exclusively, for use in the medical field for support of body appendages such as arms and legs, especially during dressing changes or wound treatment.
Whether in the surgical theater or during convalescence or wound care, proper support of a patient""s arm or leg is particularly crucial, especially when the injury or disease is in the appendage to be supported. Appropriate support must be capable of positioning the appendage at the proper elevation, taking into account the comfort of the patient and balancing that with the requirements of the attending heath care provider or other personnel. Additionally, a proper support must be versatile in that the area in contact with the skin of the patient must not be abrasive or allergenic, and the area in contact with the skin should be sufficiently exposed to enhance healing.
The invention disclosed herein is a new concept that solves a problem and fulfills a need. Its primary function is to aid in dressing changes of extremities. It can be used to aid in cast removal, Ace bandage wrap therapy, application of ted hose, and assist in therapeutic massage.
2. Related Art
Prior art efforts at developing devices to provide the necessary appendage support are many and varied, which in and of itself is mute evidence of the lack of satisfactory resolution.
Several such devices include a support device disposed on a telescoping stand, among them Astroff U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,269 wherein a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tray is supported on a telescoping pole. In a similar manner, Malerich Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,074 in which a table top is supported on a telescoping standard. A base includes a caster or wheel to permit the device to be easily moved from place to place. Eubanks, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,288 has a large xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped adjustable frame on a telescoping pole.
Some devices are specifically focused on operating theater use, such as, e.g., Craven Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,773 and Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,142, which discloses a device that actually attaches to an operating table. The arm support of Aydt U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,413 is attachable to, for example, a bed rail.
Whitt devised, and patented a stantion U.S. Pat. No. (4,373,709) which positions a limb for surgery, and is attachable to an operating table, and, while no patent was found on the device, the ever present stirrup is well known in the industry for supporting the foot in a predetermined position.
Inherent in all such devices in which a pole, or the like, whether telescoping or not, and irrespective of the size of the base, tend to provide, to a greater or lesser degree, wobble. That is, there is an instability which tends to permit movement of a person""s appendage left or right, front to back or a combinations of both, which is exacerbate by the size and/or weight of the individual limb or appendage. Such movement, no matter how slight, could have disastrous side effects to the individual that is depending on the device for support.
In yet another category, there are limb supporting devices using a scissor type device, as distinguished from the telescoping standard, to raise and lower a support device. Among these devices are Richards U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,752 and Nygard U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,386.
Unfortunately, such devices become increasingly unstable as the scissor device is expanded, and, further, such devices have a tendency to be unsafe in that clothing, sheets and the like tend to get caught in the scissoring action.
Also in commerce is a product called the Contour Leg Pillow, sold by a company named ComfortTrac (in Charlotte, N.C.). That product may be seen at www.contourcloud.com/Legpillow.htm. That pillow is designed to be held between two legs, but is not designed to support an appendage in any particular position. Nor is that product designed to be stackable, or otherwise capable of supporting an appendage at a desired height.
Virtually all of these devices tend to be both complex and costly, and none are particularly suited for convalescence in other than a carefully monitored setting such as in a hospital or the like, and even then there is sufficient room for error as to pose a danger of sorts to the person who relies on the device for support.
The support device which is at the heart of the present invention represents a simple, yet safe and effective alternative to devices of the prior art.
In contradistinction to the conventional logic that says that stability can only be achieved by an expensive and bulky metal contrivance, often anchored to a bed or gurney, comfort and support can be achieved without the necessity of providing a device that requires an engineer to operate. The invention disclosed herein may be used almost anywhere, and for a wide variety of purposes. One application is for temporary use during dressing changes or other wound care. This invention, known as Toni""s T-Support, often reduces the number of health care personnel needed to perform many tasks; it often allows one person to accomplish health care tasks herertofore usually requiring at least two people to perform. Two-person tasks waste valuable labor, and can be accomplished using this invention without causing strain to the patient or caregiver. Moreover, the invention promotes good body mechanics by elevating affected areas to desired height.
A common problem with bed bound patients is decubitus on the heel. Since the heel is not always easily accessible, care often requires two caregivers, again squandering valuable labor time.
The invention disclosed herein is relatively stable, even when used on a bed or examination table. The stackable version is especially stable when used on the floor or similar stable surface.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a simple, yet entirely effective, support device which permits proper elevation to be established, while providing comfort and stability for the patient.
Another objective, related to the foregoing, is to provide optimum support for a person""s appendage which is effective, yet simple to use and store when not in use.
A further objective is to provide a support of the type referenced herein that is affordably usable in a hospital or other health care facility, at home, or virtually any setting with equal effectiveness.
A still further objective is to provide a support device that does not rely on mechanical contrivances such as telescoping poles, clamps, wing nuts, worm screws, scissoring devices, nuts and bolts; does not significantly wear over time, and is readily transportable from use to use, all in a device which is highly stable irrespective of height.
The foregoing, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art when the detailed description of a preferred embodiment is taken in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: